The true reason why Netherlands wears a scarf
by Celtictreeproduction
Summary: The love story between Netherlands and Germany. It is set during WWII. Translations of German and Dutch are at the end of the chapter.
1. Chapter 1

The true reason why Netherlands wears a scarf

Chaper 1:

It was a hot day. Everyone was sitting in the sun on the terrasjes ,as you would say in Dutch, drinking something cold or eating an ice cream. It hadn't been so hot in years in the Netherlands and yet Lars (Netherlands) was wearing a scarf. He always wore that scarf, no matter what kind of weather and even inside. He only took it off when he went to bed and when he took a shower of course. Not even his sister Femke (Belgium) had seen him without the thing since world war 2.

-Flashback made possible by Nijntje-

"Vervloekte mof!" The Dutchman yelled. The curse words were meant for none other than Ludwig Beilschmid aka Germany. Ludwig picked up the cursing pile of crap that was left of the once mighty kingdom of the Netherlands and walked away from the battlefield he had just won. His boss would be pleased. His boss thought that the Übermensch lived here and judging on the blonde he was currently carrying on his shoulder he was right.

-Time skip made possible by tulips-

Lars was broken, phisically and mentally. He had a huge vertical gash on the right side of his forehead ( he already had it from the war with Spain but it had reopened) and he walked with a limp. Further he had a lot of scratches and scrapes that would later add even more scars on his already battered pale skin. He was chained up in the cellar of the Germans house. The Netherlands suddenly panicked " what if Germany wants to claim my vital regions!" And fate must have had a wicked sense of irony that day because said German came walking in with a devilish grin on his face and in his hand he held a red leather dog collar with the nazi symbol on it. He put the collar around the Dutchman's neck and said " you are my pet now und you do everyzing I tell you. Do you underztand zhat?" Lars wanted to throw an insult at the younger nation, but quickly changed his mind and said " yes meester" " gut pet" the German replied.

Translations

Terrasjes- terraces

Vervloekte- damed or cursed

Mof- Dutch nickname for a nazi (not in a good way)

Meester- master

Gut- good


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It had been several months since Lars was captured. Before the battle ,or a better way to put it massacre, for the Netherlands had begun, Lars had made sure that his royal family was safe and had sent them to England, who promised to personally keep an eye on them. Lars had also learned from the conversations Ludwig had with his generals that more and more of his people joined the resistance or went on a dangerous boat trip to England and joined the British army to free their home country. Lars knew all of this because Ludwig didn't know that he spoke and understood German and therefore let him stay in the room when he and his generals discussed these sort of things.

-Time skip and Lars POV because Arthur was getting bored-

I don't know how long I have been held captive here. I'm so hungry. I hardly get anything to eat and when I do it is a dry loaf of bread and an old bratwurst. Sometimes Italy manages to sneak in a bit of pasta, but that only happened twice. I'm so hungry right now that I would gladly except a plate of food that Arthur (England) made. Ludwig has not made any claims on my vital regions yet. I need to get out. I need to get free, for my peoples sake I have to. But I can't do this on my own, I need help from the outside. I don't think Berwald (Sweden) and Matthias (Denmark) would be able to help. sometimes I miss the good old days with my brothers, but that is for another story. England, ja, he can help me and my people. But I would have to behave and be a good pet to be even able to write a letter.

Translations:

Ja- yes in both Dutch and German


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

-third person POV because Sweden and Denmark cried after reading chapter 2-

The next morning Ludwig went to his cellar to wake his pet. He liked to watch his pet sleep for a little while before he waked him up. The sleeping nations face reminded him of the good old days when they had been together at Germania's house. Ludwig really cared for the older nation and he actually didn't want to treat Lars like this, but his boss had told him to and he had to obey. After a few minutes of watching Lars sleep Ludwig said " vake up pet!" The Dutchman opened his eyes and said " gute Morgen meester, what can I do for you?" " come vith mir" the German said and the Dutchman quickly followed him. They stopped inside Ludwig's office and Ludwig gave Lars a letter. " read it und translate it für me" the German said. Lars read the letter out loud in Dutch and with every word he read his voice broke a bit further.

"Geachte heer Beilschmid,

Wij zijn U verheugd te melden dat wij steeds meer joden en andere onreine mensen hebben weten te deporteren naar Auschwitz en andere concentratiekampen. Wij zullen U op de hoogte houden van verdere vorderingen.

Heil Hitler,

Generaal van Dijk"

After he had finished reading Lars burst into tears and fell to his knees. ( it looked like the scene in america's storage cleaning where England falls to his knees and cries during the revolutionary war)

To Ludwig the older country looked so fragile that he could not fight the urge to pick Lars up. He walked to the couch in the living room and sat on it with the crying nation on his lap. The German cradled the crying nation like a small child while whispering " Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung, Entschuldigung" in his ear.

Translations:

Gute morgen- good morning in German

Meester-master

Mir- me

Und- and

Für- for

Entschuldigung- sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

- chapter 4 because all the nations were crying after reading chaper 3-

Ludwig didn't know how long they sat like this. It started to rain and Ludwig felt Lars relax. " Did he relax because it started raining?" Ludwig thought. What Ludwig didn't know what's that the rain carried a lullaby from a sea to her son.

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby

Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay

And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow

Bless you with love for the road that you go

May you sail far to the far fields of fortune

With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet

And may you need never to banish misfortune

May you find kindness in all that you meet

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

May you bring love and may you bring happiness

Be loved in return to the end of your days

Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you

I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay

May there always be angels to watch over you

To guide you each step of the way

To guard you and keep you safe from all harm

Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay

Loo-li, lai-lay

When the rain had stopped Ludwig could hear Lars' light snoring. He laid the sleeping nation on the couch and put a blanket over him.

- Ludwig POV and thoughts-

I still remember the time I wasn't a nation yet. I was a small boy with my blonde hair down and wearing lederhosen. I lived at Germania's house and one day germania came home with a boy. He had dark blonde hair that looked like the hair of what was his name again oh ja Sweden, but it was more wilder. He wore a sleeveless green shirt and black pants that were tucked in his brown leather boots. On his shoulders laid a dark navy blue cape with a hood, a sword was tucked in his belt and next to it hung a round metal shield with a golden lion on it. He wore fingerless gloves that were covering his entire lower arms and on his left shoulder was a tattoo of the Celtic tree of life. "I am the Netherlands" he said. His voice had sent shivers down my spine. I still remember the cold look in his blue green eyes. He didn't talk much and he was so responsible, unlike my older brother who is the complete opposite. So naturally I was attracted to that. After a few weeks he had warmed up to me and he was actually a fun person to be around, he had told me stories about him, his sister, his brothers and his neighbours Arthur (England), Allistor (Scotland), Wales and Ireland.

-a little time skip and third person POV-

It had been several years since that day Ludwig met Lars. Ludwig had began to see the kingdom as more than a friend, but he was too young to understand what it was. They had also made their own secret language: Diets. It was Lars' birthday today and Ludwig had made him a necklace with a pendant that looked like the lion on Lars' shield. He gave it to him and Lars smiled when he saw what Ludwig had given him. He put the necklace around his neck and hugged the little German while whispering in his ear " danke Deutschland". Ludwig decided that this would be his country's name when he grew up. When he looked at the Dutchman's face he saw a single tear running down his cheek. Then germania came in the room and grabbed Netherlands by the collar of his cape and dragged him out of the room.

Translations:

Diets- a mix of Dutch and German. It was spoken in the Netherlands during the Middle Ages.

Danke Deutschland- thank you Germany, in German


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

-back to Lars on the couch. Third person POV-

Lars woke up and remembered the letter and what Ludwig had said. He hadn't translated it yet. He got up from the couch and quickly found a pen and a piece of paper. He began to write the translation down.

{ Dear mister Beilschmid,

We are delighted to tell you that we are deporting more and more Jews and other filthy, godless people to Auschwitz and other concentration camps. We will keep you updated on what happens here. }

The next words; Lars could barely write them down out of disgust, but yet he did.

{ Heil Hitler

General van Dijk}

Lars had made a rather loose translation, but Ludwig would understand what van Dijk meant.

Then he went to find the German. He found Ludwig in the kitchen making bratwurst. " I made the translation for you meester" Lars said. " Do not call me zhat und here eat zhis". Ludwig said while handing Lars a plate of food. "why?" Lars asked.

" you vhill train und fight vith me as Lars de Vries und nicht as the Netherlands" the German soldier replied. Lars had only one question " what will happen to my people?" " Zhey vil work for us, but if you don't fight your people vill". Germany had found the Dutchman's weak spot, his people. The Nazis had already taken away the Dutch free will but Lars would not let the nazis take his peoples lives.

- little time skip to the training-

" Italy, Japan. Zhis is Lars de Vries, he vhill be training vhith us". " I can introduce myself godverdomme!" The Dutch sweared. Italy looked in the tall blondes eyes and saw pure hatred in them. The sensitive country screamed and ran away. The blonde just smirked and walked over to the table with weapons.

To Ludwig's surprise the blonde had not picked his own shield and sword, but a very big and impractical looking battle axe. When the Dutchman started to swing the monstrous thing around it looked almost graceful. And Germany couldn't help but notice that with the wind blowing the Dutch hair to the side he almost looked like Denmark. Lars saw the two ( Germany and Japan) gawking at him and smirked while saying " I have a Scandinavian heritage you know".

Translations:

Godverdomme- god damn it


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:- because Norway got all Viking after reading the last chapter and we had to stop him from burning and pillaging a small town-

" let's start running shall ve?" Ludwig said. The German had attached a leash on the collar around Lars' neck to humiliate him even more and to make sure that he didn't run away.

Lars ran as far in front of Ludwig as the leash would allow him.

It hurt to run for Lars. His leg was killing him but he moved on. After a few miles the pain was to much and Lars fell on the ground unconscious. Ludwig immediately removed the collar so the unconscious country could breathe better and saw a metallic glitter coming from the mans neck. He found that it was a necklace with the lion pendant Ludwig gave to Lars all those years ago. Just by seeing that little thing Ludwig realised that he had always loved the older country and now he had hurt his love so badly it would be very likely that Lars would never forgive him. At that thought Ludwig burst into tears and sobs. Italy and Japan looked shocked at Germany, especially Italy who thought that his strong German would not be capable of crying.

Lars woke by feeling something cool on his neck. He figured out that it was his pendant. 'O nee, somebody discovered it' Lars thought and he immediately oped his eyes. He looked straight into the teary eyes of a certain German. The German said: " verzeihen Sie mir, verzeihen Sie mir, verzeihen Sie mir, verzeihen Sie mir". Lars had to react but he could only do that if he blew his cover of not being able to speak German, but he did it anyway. " ik vergeef het je mijn lief, ik vergeef het je". The German had understood this with the little Dutch that he knew.

Translations:

Nee- no

verzeihen Sie mir- forgive me

Ik vergeef het je- I forgive you

Mijn lief- my love


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:- because we all got a bit too emotional-

-a few months later-

"I vant to give you zhis" Ludwig said. He gave Lars his iron cross pendant. " I can't take that from you, you were the one who earned it" was Lars' response. " take it und promise me zhat you vill always love me". " I will, but not openly. I do not think the other nations will want to trade with me if they know I am gay and my people will not except that I am gay and in love with a nazi" Lars explained. " I underztand und I will keep our love a secret, for your peoples sake" Ludwig promised.

Lars had become very thin, because his people were starving. It didn't matter how much he ate, he just staid thin.

- 5th of May 1945-

Matthew ( Canada) was on his way to Germany to free the Netherlands. Arthur had already tried, but desperately failed with his operation Market Garden. He reached the house. "...Netherlands..." He softly called out. " over here" came from the window to the cellar. Matthew noticed the voice sounded broken and weak.

When he walked away from the Germans house he was carrying a man that more resembled a skeleton than a man. " ...I'll bring you to freedom..." Matthew promised.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:-because 4th may/ 4 mei (look it up)-

- back in the Netherlands-

Every man, woman and child was happy and dancing. The Canadians and Americans had saved them, but in Lars' house there was no party. He was still weak and he couldn't stop crying, which made the other country's very concerned. It was this day that Netherlands started to take shady drugs and started to drink. He mostly drank scotch and vodka, so he made good friends with Allistor (Scotland) and Ivan (Russia).

- in Berlin on the western side-

Ludwig sat against the wall. He was crying and wouldn't leave. At first the soldiers that were to protect the wall tried to send him home, but gave up after a few days. Ludwig was crying because he was seperated from his brother Gilbert (Prussia) and because he couldn't be with Lars. Then suddenly England came and took him away. Ludwig was thrown into the Brits cellar.

-back to Lars-

Lars had heard that he had gained a little bit of Germany just as the bigger nations. Now he only had to claim it on Ludwig. And so Lars went to England.

-at Arthur's house-

"He's in the cellar, follow me" Arthur said. When they reached the door Lars told Arthur to wait outside.

- in the cellar-

Ludwig had shackels on his hands and feet. When he heard the door open he didn't look up but then he heard a voice he thought he would never hear again. "He, duitsland".

He looked up and smiled. He smiled an honest, warm and friendly smile. This made Lars feel even more guilty of what he was going to do. He said " the Netherlands has gained a piece of Germany's land and now I have come to claim that piece of land. I am so sorry, but I have to obey direct orders". At that he bit down on Germany's shoulder to the point that it bled. Ludwig screamed out of pain and surprise. Lars flinched when he heard the scream and immediately began kissing the wound and ranted in between kisses. "Vergeefmevergeefmevergeefmevergeefmevergeefmevergeefme..."

- outside the door-

England heard mumbling and then a loud scream. He flinched and almost opened the door to see what had happened, when he heard the Dutchman's voice ranting something in Dutch or was it German? When the ranting stopped he went to open the door but Lars was already opening it. Lars walked out of the cellar and the Brit saw the blood that was covering his mouth. The Dutchman's face was expressionless but his eyes were, to the Brits surprise filled with guilt and sadness.

When England took care of Ludwig's wound a little while later he saw a look in the Germans eyes that surprised him. It was a look of pity.

Translations:

Vergeef me - forgive me

Duitsland- Germany


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9:

- because Netherlands went blank after reading the last chapter and hasn't moved yet-

England had assumed that the looks on Germany's and Netherlands' faces were because their country's have always been very close and they just felt like they betrayed each other. So he went on with his life.

- 1963 during a world conference-

After another boring meeting Lars walked up to Ludwig and said that he wanted to meet him in private. " my room in 10 minutes" was Ludwig's answer.

- 10 minutes later-

Lars walked through Ludwig's door. Ludwig was already waiting for him. " hey, Lud do you remember that bit of land I took from you a few years ago?" "Ja, I remember Ipenburg". "I wanted to meet you in private because I am here to give it back to you". "Wass? Bist du sicher?" "Ja". And with that the Dutch country crashed his lips on the Germanic country. Their lips parted and Lars let Ludwig win the battle of dominance. Ipenburg was part of Germany again.

-Back to the present-

England was hosting the world conference this time. Everyone was already there but the Netherlands was nowhere to be seen. This was very unusual because the spiky haired country was always one of the first to arrive. Just when they decided to begin without him, Netherlands came bursting into the room. " my train was late. Sorry. F***ing NS" he explained. He had been running and was very hot and sweating. He pulled of his jacket and then his scarf. Everyone stared in shock at the thing around Lars' neck. (Yes even Russia)

It was an iron cross and a Lion pendant on a necklace.

Ludwig was very surprised that Lars kept his promise. Lars cleared his throat and said " I have to tell all of you something that I have been keeping a secret for a very long time". "Pays-bas is still loyal to ze Nazi's?" France thought. "Well, what is it hollandski?" Ivan asked. "The reason why I wear this cross and why I never seem interested in girls is that.. Well.. I am gay and in love with Germany".

"Ja, he speaks ze truth. Ve have confessed our love for each other in vorld var two, aber ve told no one" the German said.

"Dudes, that is totally uncool of you. Being gay is like totally gro.. I mean great!" A slightly homophobic America said from across the room. He changed his mind mid sentence because he was getting the Dutch, German, Prussian, Belgian, Danish, English, Scottish and Canadian version of the Swedish death glare. Of course Sweden was giving his infamous death glare as well. Both Italy's had passed out from fright.

Translations and explanations:

Wass? Bist du sicher?- what? Are you sure?

Ja- yes

NS- Dutch railway company. It is infamous for its trains being late and having lame excuses for being late.

Pays-bas - Netherlands

Hollandski- I thought it would be fun if Russia had a nickname for the Netherlands. I made this one up.

Aber- but

I made America slightly homophobic because of the whole thing with gay marriage. I totally support gay marriage btw and I don't think all Americans are homophobic so please don't get offended.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"Hey Lars look vhat your sister und brothers sent me" Ludwig said while handing two letters to Lars.

"Here let's sit on this couch and read them together" Lars responded. He read them out loud.

"Dear Ludwig,

I want to thank you for being my big brother's boyfriend. You make him so much happier and you made him quit the drugs and the smoking. Even I, his sister, couldn't do that! Veel geluk met elkaar and you have my blessing.

Love,

Femke (Belgium)"

"Zhat part there is Dutch, right?" Ludwig asked. "Ja and it means something like good luck with each other". "Now read ze other one".

"Dear Ludwig,

We want to tell you that our little brother is actually very sensitive, despite his cool attitude. He has seen and done a lot of bad things in his life, so please do not get offended if he is introverted or distant. We also wanted to say that if you make him cry, we will go Viking on your arse. Other than that we wish you both the best of luck. Du har min velsignelse . Du har min välsignelse .

Love,

Matthias and Berwald (Denmark and Sweden)"

"Vhat does that mean?" "Well it both means you have my blessing, but the first one is in Danish and the second one is in Swedish". "Your brothers are very protective of their little Brüder. Zhats gut" Ludwig said. "Speaking of brothers. Look at what your brother sent me".

"Yo Niederlande,

It's really awesome that you make Mein Brüder happy, but if you hurt him I will go Teutonic knight on your Arsch!

Yours awesomely,

Gilbert (Prussia)"

"Typical Prussia" they said in unison. It was quiet for a moment and then they laughed. " I love it vhen you laugh" Ludwig said. "Ik hou van jou". "Ich Liebe dich".

Translations:

Brüder- brother

Mein- my

Arsch- ass

Niederlande- Netherlands

Ik hou van jou- I love you (Dutch)

Ich Liebe dich- I love you (German)

And this, my dear reader, is why Lars wears a scarf. He was hiding his true feelings out of the fear that he would not get accepted.


End file.
